1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a license plate holder at the rear panel of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Generally, a rear panel of the vehicle body is formed as a curved or stepped surface on which a license plate and illumination lamps therefor are separately mounted. Thus, the license plate cannot be mounted directly on the rear panel in a stable manner. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, it has been a conventional practice to secure on the rear panel 3 of the vehicle body 1 a suitable holder 2 in the form of brackets or the like to define a plane on which the license plate is mounted. A pair of lamps 4 for illuminating the license plate are disposed on both sides of the license plate, and mounted directly on the rear panel 3. To this end, the lamps 4 must be so molded as to provide a bottom surface which conforms with the curved or stepped surface of the rear panel. Consequently, a number of types of illuminating lamps must be prepared for various kinds of vehicles having different shapes or curvatures at the rear panel, which is disadvantageous from the viewpoint of parts stock control and manufacturing cost.